Two Masters
by Crytonic
Summary: A story of how two hedgehogs life changes due to the death of their teachers.
1. Death of Sensei

After being reunited Cryton and Cryonic goes on an adventure helping people in need. Cryonic plains to find some of his friends he has not seen in a long time but he has memories of his mother that keeps recuperating. The first place they visit is Flame Spirit Town the town his father sent him. Hopping to see his old master he starts to visit his old friends. Sensing trouble Cryonic stays alert so they won't be caught off guard.

"Man this place has changed since I have been here." Cryton said looking around. "I wonder if my old sensei is still here."

"He might be dead." Cryonic said walking around.

"Nope he's just like me hard to kill." Cryton said looking at Cryonic.

"Is that Cryton?" A mysterious voice said running toward Cryton.

The voice was getting closer and closer and Cryton recognized who it was. He scratched his head trying to remember his name and said nervously "Xero is that you?"

A dark gray/ Black, 5'0" Wolf Bat with red and yellow eyes some of his hair covering his right eye stopped running and said. "Yea. I'm surprised you remember my name after a long time." Xero said.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you lived in Pumpkin Hill." Cryton said.

"I do. I just came down to visit a fire town." Xero said with a big smile. "I heard you grew up in this town."

"Were did you hear that?" Cryton asked. "Oh I almost forgot. This is my brother Cryonic."

Cryonic bowed his head as a sigh of respect. "Hi nice to meet you." Cryonic said.

"He's not from around here is he?" Xero said. "He's kind of weird."

Cryonic lifted his head up and turned his back and jumped on a tree. "No he is not, but he's a good fighter." Cryton said.

"What brings you back here?" Xero ask. "Shouldn't you be saving the world from evil?"

"Nope. I'm on vacation and beside I'm looking for my sensei." Cryton said.

"You know evil don't take vacations." Xero said with a serious look.

"I know that." Cryton said. "Why are you here?"

"You haven't heard there is going to be a tournament." Xero said. "The winner gets to take home 200,000 dollars."

"Oh well no thank you." Cryton said. "I'm not interested in money."

"Why." Xero said.

"What can money buy me?" Cryton said.

"I hate to ruin your little reunion." Cryonic said. "But are we going to meet your sensei?"

"Oh yea." Cryton said. "I almost forgot."

All of a sudden Cryton, Cryonic, and Xero heard an explosion. Smoke was coming up from a house. They ran toward the smoke and Cryton recognized the house and saw his sensei fighting. He started to rush to help him but Cryonic grabbed his shoulder. Cryonic shook his head as he looked up and saw two more people. The other two threw water bombs and weaken Cryton's sensei and they had beheaded him. Cryton fell to his knees and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Why? Why now." Cryton said getting up and his hair was standing up on end. Power was coming from Cryton's body. His eyes went black, flames started to circle around Cryton. "When I came to visit him he has to die, but I would have died if Cryonic had not grabbed my arm. I should be thank full." Cryton calm down and the flames disappeared. His hair turned to normal and his eyes turned back black and red.

Cryton, Cryonic, and Xero walked up to the dead body and Cryonic saw a demonic symbol. "I think we found a clue." Cryonic thought. "If they can kill Cryton's sensei what else can they do." "Cryton we got to leave." Cryonic said.

"Why?" Cryton asked.

"The world might be in danger." Cryonic said. "I have to go see my master to make sure he is ok."

"Ok." Cryton said. "Xero you want to come. We could all the help we could get."

Xero nodded his head. Cryonic threw Xero a fire board and showed him how to use it. Xero leaned quickly and got on it. All three of them set off to the Icy Breeze. To see Cryonic's master. Will they ever make it in time? Who are these mysterious killers? Will Cryton get his revenge? Stick around next for Chapter 2: Icy Breeze.


	2. Icy Breeze

Due to the death of Cryton's sensei Cryonic is worried about something. So Cryonic, Cryton, and Xero decided to take off and go to Icy Breeze were Cryonic grew up and was thought and mastered his powers. Cryton is still catching up with Xero and wondering if he will get his sensei's revenge.

"We have to hurry up." Cryonic said as he started to speed up.

"Are you ok now?" Xero asked Cryton.

"I'll be fine." Cryton said. "Besides he told me when he dies I will gain a new ability."

"Cool! What is it?" Xero asked.

"I don't know yet." Cryton said. "I hope I find out soon."

"There it is." Cryonic said. "Now it is time to check on my master."

"Cryonic duck!" A mysterious voice said as a water ball was coming his way.

"For what?" Cryonic said as he put his hand up catching the water ball. "I control water."

A light blue 4'9" hedgehog with blue and black eyes with blue hair covering his left eye wearing a blue shirt with black pants with the water symbol and white shoes was running toward Cryonic. "Sorry about that." He said.

Cryonic recognized who it was and said, "It's ok" Cryonic sensed no danger and started to walk around. "What are you doing here anyway Dino?"

"Visiting with my brother and sister." Dino said. "Were they anyway?" Dino wondered.

"Don't ask me." Cryonic said. "I don't even know where my brother is."

"I'm right here." Cryton said. "What's going on Dino?"

"Nothing much. Just looking for my brother and sister." Dino said.

"Is that them." Cryonic said.

"I think is, but who are they with?" Dino said.

Cryonic sensed the presence of sensei killer. He pulled his Ice Blade and told Cryton, Xero, and Dino to pull out their weapons. Cryton pulled out his Flame Blade, Dino pulled out his Cerberus, and Xero pulled out his weapon. "What are they doing here?" Cryonic thought. Cryonic rushed toward them and knocked them down. "It's a decoy! Where are the real ones?" Cryonic said.

"I don't know." Cryton said. "But I have a hunch that we are about to find out."

"What was that all about?" A red 4'9 female hedgehog asked. "Now I have to redo my hair."

"Silvea do you think of anything else beside you hair?" A red and brown 5'0 male hedgehog asked.

"Come to think of it Bruton I do." Silvea said. "I think about my baking."

"Typical Sil." Dino said. "Are you two ok?"

"We'll be fine." Bruton said.

"Who's the cute one?" Silvea asked.

"You already know my name." Cryton said.

"Not you." Silvea said slapping Cryton. "Him!" She said pointing at Xero.

"My Name is Xero the Wolf-bat." Xero said.

"Nice name and handsome." Silvea said. "I like him."

"Silvea he is two years younger than you." Cryton said.

"So your point is." Silvea said.

"Forget about that. They're here." Cryonic said.

"It's some people that killed my sensei." Cryton said.

"Now they are after my master Icy." Cryonic said. "So let's go."

"OK." Xero said with a little serious face.

"Alright." Dino said look at his brother and sister witched nodded.

Cryonic, Cryonic, Xero, Dino, Bruton, and Silvea started to run toward Icy place. While they was running Cryonic saw smoke. He then whistled for six boards each different element for each person. Ice for Cryonic, flames for Cryton, Fire for Xero and Silvea, earth for Bruton and water for Dino.

Cryonic and the gang increased their speed until they reached Icy's place. Thinking of what might happen if they don't make it in time rage starts to build up in Cryonic's body. Little did Cryonic know he is not normal. The built-up rage triggered an evil presence in his body. "I am FREE!" The presence said in Cryonic's body.

"Huh!" Cryonic said.

"What's wrong bro?" Cryton asked.

"Nothing." Cryonic answered. "I hope it's nothing." He thought."

As everyone was riding Cryonic felt a sharp pain in his left arm and grabbed his arm. "Everyone stays back." Cryonic said," I must do this alone."

"Good luck bro!" Cryton said.

"Be safe Cryonic." Silvea said.

"Don't Die." Bruton said.

"Come back alive." Dino said.

"Have fun." Xero said.

As Cryonic advance forward his friends and his brother stayed back. What is this Evil presence that is in Cryonic? Why did Cryonic want to go alone? What will happen? Find out next in The Deed is Done.


	3. The Deed is Done

Power surged threw out Cryonic's Body as dark blue marks started to appear on his left arm. "What the hell is going on with me?" Cryonic thought. "What is this sharp pain I keep feeling and this power? What is it? Where is it coming from?"

Many questions went through Cryonic's head but he had only one thing on his mind. How was he going to save Icy? As he approached the temple he sees his master struggling and speed up some more. When Cryonic got close enough he jumped from his board and summoned his ultimate weapon The Ice Bane. "Hold on master." Cryonic said. "ICE WAVE!" He yelled as he swung his Ice Bane in the air and sent a wave of ice toward the two assassins.

"Cryonic! Long time no see." Icy said as he jumped back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Cryton's sensei died" Cryonic said. ", and I thought they might come after you."

"Smokey died by these two?" Icy asked. "How did Cryton take it?"

"He almost lost his temper," Cryonic answered. ", but he's ok now."

"Are you two going to sit there talking," Assassin 1 said. ", or are you going to fight?" As he finished that question he shot a bolt of lightning from his hand and the second assassin shot out thunder and both was heading toward Icy.

"You need to try harder than that." Cryonic said as he jumped in front of Icy. "ICE LASH WAVE!" Cryonic made a tornado of huge chunks of ice and sent it with the lighting and thunder toward the assassins.

One jumped out the way. While the other one got hit and has been shredded to pieces. "You miss one." The first assassin said as he appeared behind Icy and shocked him. "Now all I have to do is kill anyone who interfered."

"Well good luck trying." Cryonic said in a demonic voice. "You are going to die for harming my teacher."

"Cryonic I want you to get out of here." Icy said weakly. "I'll be ok. There will be two new masters. Besides you and your brother have to look after each other."

Cryonic heisted for a little and took off. Icy then stood up and got into his battle stance. "Tell your boss you have two more people to deal with now." Icy said weakly.

The assassin quickly finished off Icy and went back to his boss. Who is this boss? What are they planning? And who are the two new masters? Find out next time in A Stranger Appears.


	4. A Stranger Appears

When Basiell heard that there are two new masters she became angry with rage. "I want you to find two new masters and kill them at any means necessary." Basiell said. "Take as many people as you need."

"How will ever find them." Sozu said. "I don't even know what they look like."

"You will find out won't you Sozu? After all your life is on the line." Basiell said.

"Yes I understand." Sozu said as he took off.

Returning to Cryonic and the gang. Dino, Bruton and Silvea took off. "Well I guess we will see you later." Dino said." We got to get going."

"Alright but take this." Cryonic said. "They are communicators so we can keep in touch. All you have to do is put them in your ear."

"Alright thank you." Dino said as he grabbed one of the communicators.

"Thanks." Bruton said grabbing one also.

"Cool I get to talk to Xero all I want." Silvea said smiling and grabbing the last communicators.

"Well we better get going." Dino said as he took off with Bruton and Silvea.

"We got to get going." Cryonic said. "I think we have to look for two more people."

While riding Cryonic started to wonder about what Icy said when he said, "There will be two new masters." and when will his new powers kick in. So far everything seem to go smoothly but thinking about all of that he was not paying attention and crashed into a 5'7 brown human with braided hair black shades, black shirt, black pants, black shoes and black trench coat and six swords three on his right leg and three on his left leg.

"I'm sorry." Cryonic said helping him up. "I'm Cryonic the hedgehog."

"It's ok." The humans said. "It looks like something was on your mind."

"You look familiar." Cryonic said. "Yes something was. How did you know?"

"I can tell." The human answered. "My name is Dominque, but just call me Black Phoenix."

"I knew it you look familiar." Cryonic said. "My master Icy told me about you a long time ago."

"Cryonic! You ok?" Cryton asked turning around. "Who is he?"

"I am Dominque." Black Phoenix answered. "How is Icy?"

Cryonic kept quiet and did not say anything. All he did was pick up his board.

Before he could anything a lightning bolt struck six feet from Cryton, Cryonic, Xero, and Black Phoenix. "I knew I would find you here." Sozu said, "I have to finish something I started."

"I like to see you try." Cryonic said. All of a sudden Cryonic seen something that was a like black blur heading toward Sozu and then he fell to the ground. When he turned around he saw Black Phoenix putting three Swords in their sheaths. "What the hell!" Cryonic was left speechless after that.

"I will be back." Sozu said weakly.

"I would love to see you come back and try." Black Phoenix said.

"Anyways where are you headed to?"

"I…I don't know yet." Cryonic said.

"Well let's hear into the forest and make camp. It's going to be dark soon." BP suggested taking off.

"I agree I won't be able to do anything because it's a new moon and I won't be able to see well." Cryonic said taking off.

"Well then let's go Xero." Cryton said taking off. Xero just nodded and then took off after Cryton.

They all fowled Bp in the forest to make camp. While Sozu went back to gather more people to help him. Cryonic and the gang made camp. Basiell power increased because of the new moon Because of this she started to put her energy in a cannon to shoot it into the atmosphere to darken the world.

What will happen when the earth is darkened? Will Sozu return? What will happen to cryonic and the gang. Find out next time in "A New Moon No More."


	5. New Moon No More

While Black Phoenix, Cryton, and Xero were making Camp. Cryonic was gathering wood for fire and kept thinking about what his master said. What was really getting to him was when Sozu said, "Time to finish what I started."

All of a sudden Cryonic hear something in the forest and he went deeper in to the forest. In the forest he saw someone being attacked and getting beat. He notices that he creatures attacking are using water moves and he pulled out his Ice Bane. "Water Wave." Cryonic yelled sending their own water attacks. He then picked up the wounded hedgehog and carried him back to the camp. "We need some assistance over here." Cryonic said putting him on the ground.

"Who is this?" Cryton asked. "Where is the fire wood?"

"I don't know. I heard him being attacked." Cryonic said.

"He's wounded." Black Phoenix said.

"How can you tell?" Cryonic asked.

"I can see in the dark." Black Phoenix answered sticking one of his swords in the ground. All of a sudden a little burst of light came from it.

"I see it now. Multiple wounds." Cryonic said. "Luckily for him they are minor. I can heal them, but it will take some time."

"Hey Xero can you go get some wood?" Black Phoenix asked.

"Yes. I'll be back." Xero said taking off.

"He looks like a fire user." Black Phoenix said. "I can feel heat come from his body."

Cryonic nodded and pulled his red sol emerald out from his trench coat pocket. He placed it over the hedgehog and it started to float above him. Xero came back and saw this it was something he never saw before. Cryton started to explain what's was going on. Xero was amazed.

"Done." Cryonic said breathing hard. "He should be alright now."

He started to wake up and grabbed his ace. "Who are you and what am I doing here." He said.

"I saw you battling some water creatures and knocked." Cryonic said.

"I'm Cryonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Normaister. Norm for short." Norm said. "Thank you." Norm tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Take it easy." Black Phoenix said. "Your body has yet to respond to the healed wounds."

"I'll be ok." Norm said standing up. He stood 5'4 with army pants, black gloves and orange shoes.

All of a sudden the whole earth went in to total darkness. The stars could not be seen any more and the only light was Black Phoenix's sword which started to glow brighter. "It is done." Basiell said. "What is this? It has to be the new masters."

"What's going on here? What happened to all the stars?" Xero said.

"It's Basiell." Cryton and Cryonic said together.

"Who is Basiell?" Norm asked.

"She is an evil fox. Her elements are light and darkness she is always trying to kill us." Cryton said. "Then Cryonic started to explain more.

"I see." Norm said. "Hold on SHE! So we are up against a female?"

"Yes and she has sent one of her minion after us." Cryton said.

"His name is Sozu and he went to get recruits I bet. So we have to be prepared when he comes. So will you help us?" Cryonic said. Then Cryonic got a call on his communicator.

"Cryonic come in we are being attack by darkness creatures." Dino said. "Were are you?"

"Look for a light." Cryonic said.

"Xero help me." Silvea said.

Xero started to remember something that was forgotten. "Come play with me Xero. Xero you ok. Xero help me." Xero grabbed his fire board and took off leaving a flaming trail.

"Xero wait." Cryonic shouted. "Let's go."

Cryonic called for a fire board for Norm. "You'll need it to keep up." Cryonic said. "Black Phoenix would you lead the way?"

"Sure." Black Phoenix said grabbing his sword and started running. "We are going in diamond formation. I'm going to lead us, Cryton and Norm you're going to take the side and Cryonic you take the back." "Got it." Cryonic said taking off.

"Let's go." Cryton said taking off.

"Hold on Silvea." Xero said. "I'm coming. What just happened to Xero? Will he make it in time? What will happen to earth? Will Cryonic and the gang catch up to Xero. Find out next time in Raging Xero.


	6. Raging Xero

Xero just had a flash back about a friend that he could not protect. His friend looked like Silvea. The flash backs kept coming back. "Xero come play with me." The girl said. "Why." Xero said to himself. "Help me Xero." The girl said in his mind. "I'm sorry Silva." Xero said. "I could not help you back then." Fire started to rise from his body and than a larger trail of fire came from his board.

"Cryonic are you on your way?" Dino asked.

Yes but Xero might be there before us." Cryonic answered.

"Inferno fire blast." Xero said blasting darkness creatures with a huge fire ball. "Silvea are you ok."

"I'll be ok." Silvea said with a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." Xero said.

While Xero started to attack Black Phoenix, Norm, Cryton, and Cryonic was trying to catch up with Xero. "Hold on." Black Phoenix said looking around. "I feel an old friend fighting." Black Phoenix then saw Geo and another person fighting the darkness creatures.

"Earthquake." Geo said stomping his feet making the ground open up. "Earth Palm." Geo then palmed a creature in the face.

"Skeletons rise." The other hedgehog said as skeletons came up and attacked the darkness creatures.

"Demonic Phoenix Blast." Black Phoenix said clearing a way toward Geo. Cryton then made a light for everyone to see. "Who is he?" Black Phoenix asked Geo looking at Zegone.

"I am Zegone Hanashnarash." He said. "I saw Geo about to get jump by the darkness creatures." Zegone Stood 5' with mail made out of little bones.

"Thanks for the help Z." Geo said. "Mind if I call you that?"

"Go ahead." Z said.

"So were you guys headed?" Geo asked.

"We are following someone and I sensed you fighting." Black Phoenix said.

"Want to come?" Cryonic asked. "We could use all the help we can get."

"All right I guess." Z said.

"Ready to go?" Black phoenix said.

"Yes." Geo said.

"Fire Burst." Xero said unleashing a blast of fire from his mouth.

"Look at that power." Dino said. "What happened to him?"

"Silvea would you like to join me?" Xero asked.

"You want me to help?" Silvea asked. "Ok. Fire bomb." Silvea then threw a bomb of fire at the darkness creatures making a blast of fire spread out.

"Spiraling Phoenix." Black Phoenix said spinning around and appearing beside Dino.

"Earth wave." Geo said making a wave of earth fall on the creatures.

"Skeletal army." Z said summoning an army of skeletons to attack.

"Hell fire." Norm said burning the creatures.

"Hell flame blast." Cryton said landing in the middle of a group of creature's incarnating them.

"Ice wave." Cryonic said sending multiple waves of Ice toward the creatures. "Xero are you ok. Why did you take off like that?"

"Yes I'm ok." Xero said. "Silvea name and the way she looks remind me of an old friend. Her name was Silva."

"I do?" Silvea asked.

"Yes, back then I could not save her. I was young and weak." Xero said. "I could not protect anyone."

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but we have company." Bruton said.

"I'll handle this." Black Phoenix said pulling out two blades. "Let's light it up." He put the two blades together to make fire appear on them and got into his fighting stance. "You might want to duck." He then started to spin around. Twisting Inferno." A flaming twister appeared bursting through the darkness.

"I see." Basiell said. "He got friends. I have ways to deal with them, but I'll let Sozu take care of them."

What is Basiell thinking? Will Sozu return? Will Cryonic and the gang manage? Find out next Army of Sozu.


End file.
